iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
1026 BC
[[ስዕል:1026B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 87: 1026 BC. Previous map: 1056 BC. Next map: 976 BC (Maps Index)]] 1026 BC - SAUL IN ISRAEL MAIN EVENTS 1047 BC - Psusennes I in Egypt After the oldest brother, Masaherta, died of plague in 1053 BC, the second brother, Pinotsem II or Djedkhonsuefankh, ruled alone in Ethiopia, and the third, Menkheperre or Ramenkeper, became High Priest of Thebes. Amenemnisu briefly followed Smendes as Pharaoh in Tanis (Pi-Ramesses) from 1051 BC to 1047 BC. In 1047 BC, yet a fourth brother, Psusennes (Pasebakhanniut) I, followed their father, Pinedjem I, as Pharaoh of Egypt, but at Tanis rather than Thebes, although Menkheperre still outranked him in Upper Egypt. Everything from the Nile Delta to the Horn of Africa was now ruled by these three brothers. 1047 BC - Saul in Israel Also in 1047 BC, The Israelites demanded a king like other nations, so Samuel chose Saul. Nahash the Ammonite besieged the city Jabesh in Gilead, but Saul led an army to defeat Nahash and was acclaimed king of Israel. He next campaigned against the Philistines and Shasu. 1043 BC - Ionian Migration In 1045 BC, Androcles rebuilt Ephesus, that had been burned down by the Amazons in 1146 BC. By 1043 BC, the Ionians and other Greeks, largely migrating from Athenian territory, had occupied coastal Asia Minor. The Athenian colonists took the name Ionians, an old term from Yawan, since they were non-Doric, ie non-Heracleidae. 1041 BC - Battle of Cliu Eochu Mumu of Eriu met his end at the battle of Cliu in 1041 BC at the hands of Aengus Olmucaid, bringing the house of Erimon once again to the High Kingship. Olmucaid fought numerous battles, including 12 engagements against the Longobardi, from which it could be presumed that he subjected Frisia to the Gael, chipping another piece of Franconia from Galther. He also fought the Morini tribe of Belgica as well as in the Biscay region, temporarily subjecting them. 1027 BC - Alber in Franconia In 1027 BC, Alber, son of Galther, became king of Franconia after him, while his six cousins, the sons of Hillyr, ruled in Thraco-Illyria and Pannonia. Few other details of his reign are known. Alba Sylvius succeeded Latinus Sylvius the same year in Latium, while Neius Fesulanus had ruled Tyrrhenia since 1062 BC; and Madan or Madoc, who ruled Britannia since 1057 BC, is said by Holinshed to have become a tyrant. 1026 BC - Simbar-shipak in Babylonia By the end of Adad-apla-iddina's reign in Babylonia in 1047 BC, the Arameans had overrun northern Babylonia and even sacked Nippur. They continued to trouble his successors Marduk-ahha-eriba from 1047 BC, Marduk-zer-... (his full name is lost) from 1046 BC, and Nabu-shum-libur from 1034 BC. Simbar-shippak in 1026 BC is considered the start of a new Babylonian dynasty, called the Second Sealand Dynasty, and he seems to have begun recovering some ground from the Arameans. Assyria fared little better under its kings. After Eriba-adad I, who followed Ashur-bel-kala in 1055 BC and temporarily subjected the Arameans, Shamshi-adad IV seized the throne in 1053 BC. His successors Ashurnasirpal (Ashur-nasir-apli) I from 1049 BC, followed by Shalmaneser (Shalman-ashared) II from 1030 BC, were barely able to keep the Arameans out of Assyria.